1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door lock, more particularly to an electric door lock which functions both manually and electrically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the designs of door locks are directed towards simplicity, convenience, as well as enhancement for security. A mechanical door lock operated by a key is sometimes inconvenient because the user may not have the key in hand. Although an electric door lock operated electrically is relatively convenient, the electric system and transmission mechanism are complicated in structure, which causes a higher manufacturing cost.